In every modern household there is a plurality of remote controls which are used to control home entertainment equipment such as televisions, set-top boxes, radios, DVD players and so on. In addition to that, home appliances like air-conditioners, ceiling fans and garage doors are frequently operated by remote controls as well.
Remote controls for these applications usually transmit infrared light signals, which are invisible for the human eye, to a receiver, which is associated with the device to be controlled. Due to the widespread use of those remote controls the required components are cheap and therefore new devices are usually sold with their own remote control. The same is true for remote controls transmitting radio frequency signals.
Remote controls for these applications do not consume a lot of energy. Therefore, it is most convenient to supply the necessary energy by primary batteries. Normally, the batteries last for several years depending on the intensity of use of the remote control. However, due to unfavourable environmental conditions such as low temperatures, high humidity and last but not least the quality of the batteries there is a risk that the batteries, corrode and leak after some time. Chemicals leaking out of batteries can destroy the remote control itself.
Remote controls which are no longer operative or have become obsolete because the associated device is no longer in use are usually deposited as waste. Unfortunately, it happens many times that the remote control is deposited of together with the batteries which contain substances which are harmful for the environment.
DE 197 21 001 discloses an electronic device, which is provided with a barrel. By moving the electronic device along a surface while the barrel is in contact with the surface electrical energy can be generated. The electrical energy is sufficient to supply electronic circuitry in the electronic device. Typically the electronic device is an electronic key or a remote control.
DE 197 55 620 discloses a remote control to activate functions of vehicles. Also this remote control is provided with a mechanical generator to generate electrical energy. The electrical energy is stored in a capacitor or accumulator and supplies the electronic circuitry in the remote control.
Taking this as a starting point there is a need for a remote control which is more environment friendly than conventional remote controls.